Jaune Arc: Combat Evolved
by KingSirk
Summary: The year is 2552. For 27 years, Humanity has been fighting a losing war with the Covenant. Whole planets and colonies, glassed and massacred by the merciless faction. The most fortified colony, now ash and ember. Humanity's best hope rests in the last genetically augmented soldier and his AI: Master Chief Petty Officer Jaune-117 and AI Crocea Mors.
1. Chapter 1

_All ideas belong to their respective owners._

 **PROLOGUE**

 _After the events of the Great War of Remnant, The United Nations was formed, in order to make sure such a mighty fight never ravages the planet again. In 2021, The Remnant Society of Civil Engineers formed to improve space travel. The Four Kingdoms united, every military bared the same seal in working together. During the middle of the twenty first century, the UN started to colonize the solar system and beyond. Many conflicts emerged and United Nation troops were sent fight the insurrectionists, the galactic group known as the White Fang. The WF, a once peaceful group trying to get more rights for outer colonies, turned violent and tried to succeed. Many conflicts ensued, but a much more dangerous enemy lurked about._

 _In 2525, over 500 years since the foundation of the UN, the ship the Tip of Bounty ran into the Covenant ship Minor Transgression. The Covenant declared war on humanity after finding out the secret behind the Ancients and humanity. Tip of Bounty's passengers and crews were brutally slaughtered, and the Covenant began its assault on humanity. The planet of Harvest was one of the first to fall, and Covenant forces cut through the UNSC like plasma melting human flesh. Many valuable soldiers fell during this time. The Covenant eventually turned their eyes to the planet of Reach, which soon felled with the invaluable loss of Noble Team. The Covenant were saw unbeatable, with human victories declared pyrrhic. But as Reach fell, both sides learned of a set of coordinates. These coordinates led the Covenant and Humanity to the ring world Halo._

 _But at this point, the war became to turn due to the introduction of new super soldiers. Dr. Ozpin was given a high clearance secret mission. He was put in charge of finding children who could become humanity's next weapon. 300 potential candidates became 150 likely candidates which became 75 children, trained to become humanity's savior. Spartan-IIs were kidnapped at the young age of 6 and from the next day onwards trained to be super soldiers. These soldiers were injected with a special Serum, making them stronger than most adults at the young age of 14. 33 candidates survived without any bad effects and began combat. With these 7 foot tall, titanium clad space marines leading the way, the covenant began to push back. The Spartans were considered invincible, always listed as MIA or WIA to maintain the motto: SPARTANS NEVER DIE. Spartans had teams, some including Red and Gray team. But the most famous team was Team Juniper. And the one man who turned around the entire war, the man known as The Demon to all Covenant alike, is the leader of this team. This is the first story of Master Chief Petty Officer Jaune-117 and his AI Crocea Mors._

 _The story begins with the Commander of the Halcyon-class light cruiser UNSC Pillar of Amber and its Captain James Ironwood._

* * *

 **0616 Hours, August 30, 2552 (Military Calendar) / Epsilon Eridani System, Sinoviet ship breaking facility, Aszod, planet Reach**

 _The Halcyon-class light cruiser, designation Pillar of Amber (C-709), is under heavy Covenant bombardment. The last remaining member of Noble Team is there to help get the ship off the ground._

 _"Lieutenant, get on board! We gotta get the hell out of here!" a marine shouted to Noble Six._

 _"Negative. I have the gun" the Spartan replied. Battle scarred, yet still emotionless as ever, the black Spartan was one of the only two Spartans to have earned the ONI classification of High Lethal Vector._

 _James Ironwood and some marines are boarded on a Pelican, about to board the Pillar of Amber. Ironwood is in his white officer uniform, with several decorated medals._

 _As he starts walking away, he tells James Ironwood one of his last known words._

 _"Good luck, Sir"._

 _"Good luck to you, Spartan" Ironwood replies, his expression radiated the solemn respect he held for Six's sacrifice._

 _Noble Six covers as the UNSC Pillar of Amber is leaving the planet Reach, leaving Noble Six stranded._

 _Captain IronwoodCOM: This is the Pillar of Amber. We're away. And the Package is with us._

 _The UNSC Pillar of Amber enters Slipspace above Reach._

 **0120 Hours, September 19, 2552 (Military Calendar) / Soell System**

"Crocea, all I need to know is did we lose them?" James Ironwood asks the ship's onboard AI.

"I think we both know the answer to that sir" Crocea Mors pointedly replies, her avatar blinking into existence over the holopad.

Ironwood stares out into the space that lies beyond the bridge's observation deck, his now solemn expression and locked jaw evidenced a silent and reluctant agreement. His knuckles, hands clasped tightly behind his back, had turned white.

The UNSC Pillar of Amber is seen slowly drifting towards a giant metal ring in space. It is easily seen to be 10,000km wide in diameter.

They had survived the massacre of Reach, and the Amber, the third largest ship of its kind in the UNSC fleet, had endured an inconceivable amount of split-chinned punishment. The honeycombed ship's well boasted attribute of extreme durability held true, as it now limped through space, its preciously valuable cargo safe and frozen in cryogenically induced sleep deep within the belly of the wounded titanium beast.

You see a cryogen chamber. Inside is a tall robot, its armor painted a metallic white. Its only identifier, a stenciled three digit numeral on its chest, reflects the golden steel of brilliant, courageous, leadership.

117.

Spartans Never Die. We're just missing in action

 **End Prologue.**

* * *

Weapons usable in this story:

 **Human Weapons:**

 **Pistol** \- The M6D is a powerful, accurate weapon that can be used up to 124 meters. It has good magazine capacity (12 rounds), a 2X zoom scope for semi-sniping, and its bullets create a very small explosion on impact. The M6D Pistol is semi-automatic and recoil operated. If used correctly it can be the best back up weapon, especially when you are sniping and don't have a Sniper Rifle. It can kill a Spartan with three shots to the head and can dispatch a Hunter with one shot to the back if you accurately hit their exposed flesh. It has been said to be one of the most effective weapons, as it is fast, accurate, and deadly in the hands of a professional.

 **Assault Rifle** \- The MA5B Assault Rifle is an automatic gas operated rifle that fires 7.62x51mm armor-piercing rounds. It has low damage per hit, and low accuracy at medium to long ranges. This weapon is good for close and medium ranges. It is a decent all around weapon, with a fast melee and good maneuverability. It is one of the best weapons against infection forms, grunts, invisible Elites, and sometimes Hunters.

 **Shotgun** \- the M90 Shotgun is practically the best weapon for picking off Grimm Combat Forms and Carrier Forms, killing them with one hit if you are close enough. It is highly effective against Elites also. The shotgun fires a burst of 15 pellets, causing enemies in close range to be completely decimated in less than a second. Medium range is not so effective, and long range is useless altogether. Its close range capabilities are unmatched and are what makes it so effective against the Grimm.

 **Sniper Rifle** \- The S2 variant of the Sniper Rifle features a night vision enhancement to the scope. Its devastating power and range make it a formidable part of your arsenal. It carries four bullets per magazine and can pick off most enemies instantly, depending on their rank and the difficulty the player is playing. The Grimm are barely affected by this weapon, sometimes taking 12 sniper shots to kill one. Thus, it is not worth the ammunition, which is often hard to come by on levels featuring the Grimm.

 **Rocket Launcher** \- The Rocket Launcher is a devastating piece of equipment when used correctly. The Rocket Launcher will kill anything with one direct hit except Hunters. It is the Spartan's best choice against vehicles and groups of infantry.

 **Fragmentation Grenade** \- The technically named M9 HE-DP grenade, more commonly known as a Frag Grenade, will easily kill anything without a shield. Its bounciness gives it the edge in distance over the Plasma Grenade and it also packs a lot of force and splash damage. This means it is useful for Grenade Jumps.

 **Warthog LAAG** \- The LRV Light Anti-Aircraft Turret is always equipped on the back of a Warthog, serving its purpose of eliminating enemies and vehicles quickly and effectively. Prolonged fire degrades accuracy.

 **Covenant Weapons:**

 **Energy Sword** \- A deadly weapon used by Zealot Elites and Field Master Elites. It can kill Spartans in one hit. It is advisable to dispatch the wielder quickly. Spartans cannot use the Energy Sword due to a built in fail safe.

 **Plasma Rifle** \- It is a common light weapon in the Covenant army, only wielded by Elites. The Plasma Rifle has a high rate of fire and deals out a moderate amount of damage. A Plasma Rifle with a shotgun makes a good combo, Plasma Rifle for medium range and shotgun for close range. It is very useful for depleting Elite shields.

 **Plasma Pistol** \- The Plasma Pistol, like the Plasma Rifle, is a directed energy weapon that fires bolts of superheated ionized gas otherwise known as plasma. Continuous application of the firing mechanism will allow a buildup of plasma, called overcharging that, when fired, will instantly and completely deplete shields regardless of strength. This overcharging makes it a valuable weapon against Elites, Jackals, and Sentinels, usually when paired with an M6D Pistol. An overcharged Plasma Pistol also has a limited tracking ability, which can be useful to take down fast moving Sentinels and unsuspecting Elites.

 **Needler** \- The Needler fires semi-homing crystal shards that explode approximately ten seconds after being launched and ignore most forms of personal energy shielding. While one explosion produces fairly light damage, several crystals exploding in succession can multiply the damage to fatal levels, and even more crystals in the same enemy will produce a large explosion.

 **Fuel Rod Gun** \- The Fuel Rod Gun is used by the strongest and weakest of the Covenant species. It is carried on the shoulders of many Special Operation Grunts, and a modified version is directly attached on the right arm of Hunters.

 **Plasma Grenade** \- The Covenant Plasma Grenade is one of the most ingenious weapons in the game. Once activated, its outer layer converts to plasma, enabling it to fuse/stick to whatever it impacts (except for most walls and Hunter armor). It generates an electro-magnetic pulse that drains instantly any kind of shielding, no matter how strong it is, making it deadly even to enemies who survive the initial explosion. It is also handy for sticking enemies themselves, especially Grunts, who tend to run toward their comrades when panicking, as well as Elite Zealots.

 **Shade** \- A stationary gun turret manned in third-person like a vehicle. It consists of a stand and a floating 360 degree rotating turret-like seat with control systems to its gun. It has a strong anti-tank ability, but the Covenant use it mainly against infantry. It can be manned by Elites, Grunts and the player and is similar to the turret mounted on Spirit-class drop ships.

 **Vehicles:**

 **Warthog** \- A UNSC Light Reconnaissance Vehicle. The Warthog sports a 12.7mm Gatling style M41 Light Anti Air Gun turret that can tear through armor and shields alike.

 **Scorpion** \- A UNSC Main Battle Tank. It has a powerful 90 mm cannon mounted on a turret, affixed to the rear of the chassis. It also features a 7.62mm machine gun aside the main cannon. It should be noted that both the main cannon and machine gun are inaccurate at medium to long range distances.

 **Ghost** \- A Covenant Reconnaissance and Rapid Attack Vehicle. Its twin Plasma Cannons complement its high speed and agility, allowing the user to blast enemies with the guns and run them into the ground. It also has a feature that increases anti-gravity power in the front, causing the Ghost to nose up. This can be used to stabilize the Ghost after gliding over a cliff or hill, or to splatter opposition.

 **Banshee** \- A Covenant Aerial Assault Aircraft. Very maneuverable. Armed with two plasma cannons and a fuel rod cannon. The Banshee's armor is strongest in front and very weak on the sides and back. It is probably the lightest vehicle as it can take less than a M6D magazine before it blows.

 **Wraith Mortar Tank** \- The Wraith requires ballistic aiming, firing large Plasma Bombs in arcs towards its enemies, similar to artillery. These bombs, if they score a direct hit, will often destroy vehicles or kill a Spartan if he/she is not equipped with an Overshield. Wraiths can be destroyed with explosive weapons such as the Scorpion's Main Cannon and the Rocket Launcher.

* * *

 **Editing: chris210racer**

Thank you for your service.

 **HELLO viewers to the start of a new series. Now I am not officially calling this a cross over, since I'm just replacing main characters and I honestly want this to be more read than the empty Halo RWBY crossover section. I will be trying to release a new story every Friday, and I already have a few fact checkers volunteering. I am setting myself for the impossible task of doing all of the Halo console games. I'll try to do one mission per chapter. Please review and follow, and there will be weekly polls, either for fun or for story differences.**

 **This Weeks Polls:**

 **Which is better: Shotgun or Snipers?**

 **Should I make an omake series making Jaune friendlier?**

 **Next chapter**

The Three Immortal Men: Mission 1 Pillar of Amber

 **That's all for now, please like and follow.**

 **This is Spartan SIRK signing off.**

 **END TRANSMISSION**


	2. Chapter 2

Mission One: Pillar of Amber

 _Halo is visible above Threshold._

 _The camera slowly turns and zooms in onto the Pillar of Amber. Longsword escorts soar alongside._

"Crocea, all I need to know is did we lose them?" James Ironwood asks the ship's onboard AI.

"I think we both know the answer to that sir" Crocea Mors pointedly replies, her avatar blinking into existence over the holopad.

 _The UNSC Pillar of Amber is seen slowly drifting towards a giant metal ring in space. It is easily seen to be 10,000km wide in diameter. Not too far from the ship, a giant covenant fleet can be seen._

Captain Ironwood sighs. "We made a blind jump. How did they—"

"Get here first? The Covenant ships have always been faster. As for tracking us all the way from Reach...at light speed, my maneuvering options were limited" Crocea interrupts.

Ironwood begins pacing around, looking at view screens.

"We were running dark, yes?"

"Until we decelerated, no one could have missed the hole we tore in subspace."

Ironwood looks at a bridge crewman's console.

"They were waiting for us on the far side of the planet" said Crocea.

 _The crewman presses some buttons. The screen shows a diagram of Threshold with Installation 04 in orbit._

"So, where do we stand?" asks Ironwood.

"Our fighters are mopping up the last of their recon picket now, nothing serious." Replies Crocea.

Ironwood examines the main screen, pulls his pipe out of his mouth and shakes some ash off it. He closes his eyes wearily.

"But I've isolated approach signatures from multiple CCS-class battle groups, make it three capital ships per group. And in about 90 seconds they'll be all over us" Crocea Mors informs Ironwood and waits for his command. Three large covenant ships had begun approaching.

"Well, that's it then. Bring the ship back up to Combat Alert Alpha. I want everyone at their stations."

"Everyone, sir?"

"Everyone" Ironwood answers firmly.

Alarm klaxon sounds. Crewmen run towards their stations.

"And Crocea..."

Crocea's avatar reappears. (AN: Crocea looks like a hologram of any femslash Jaune)

"Hmm?"

"...let's give our old friend a warm welcome."

"I've already begun."

* * *

 _In main hold of the Pillar of Amber, marines and pilots are seen lining up and preparing for combat. A Marine waves light batons to guide a Pelican into the correct docking position. The view moves towards the lower deck._

CroceaCOM: "Attention, all combat personnel: Please report to your action stations."

CroceaCOM: "5th Platoon, secure airlocks on Deck 11. 14th Platoon, rendezvous with 22nd Tactical at bulkhead Charlie 14."

 _Marines start talking, readying their weapons, preparing Scorpion Tanks and Warthogs, or just loitering, until the view shows a Staff Sergeant walking through a line of Marines. The Sergeant is wearing an unorthodox outfit of loose clothing and a cape. But make no mistake, never cross one of the immortal men, Staff Sergeant Qrow Branwen._

"You heard the lady! Move like you've got a purpose!" shouts Sergeant Branwen

CroceaCOM: "This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill."

Break

Marines get in two lines, facing each other. Qrow walks down the column between the formations.

"Men, we led those dumb bugs out to the middle of nowhere to keep 'em from gettin' their filthy claws on Earth. But we stumbled onto somethin' they're so hot for, that they're scramblin' over each other to get it. Well, I don't care if it's God's own anti-son-of-a-bitch machine, or a giant hula hoop, we're not gonna let 'em have it! What we will let 'em have...is a belly full of lead, and a pool of their own blood to drown in!" orders Qrow, being the legendary sergeant he is.

"Am I right, Marines?"

Marines: "Sir, yes sir!"

"Uh-huh. Damn right, I am. Now move it out! Double time!"

The Marines break formation and run out of the area, as Qrow follows them slowly.

CroceaCOM: "Attention, all personnel: We are re-engaging the enemy. Internal and external contact imminent."

"All you greenhorns who wanted to see Covenant up close...this is gonna be your lucky day" says Qrow.

X – CROCEA MORS 1 0 CRYOSTOR. 23.4.7

(PRIORITY ALPHA)

UNSEAL THE HUSHED CASKET

Two technicians can be seen next to a cryogen capsule, the message Crocea had sent them jarring them from their inactivity with immense surprise.

Tech Officer Sam Marcus: "Whoa! Sir?"

Tech Chief Thom Shephard: "Right. Let's thaw him out."

The crewmen begin pressing buttons.

Tech Officer Marcus: "Okay. Bringing low-level systems online. Cracking the case in thirty seconds."

Tech Officer Marcus: "He's hot! Blowing the pins in five..."

Tech Officer MarcusCOM: "His suit shows green. Cycle complete."

Tube cover lifts itself. A hulking metal man steps out of the capsule. His white armor with a simple orange visor on his face. This is the man, the myth, the legend, Master Chief Petty Officer Jaune-117. He's damn near immortal, but that hasn't happened yet.

Tech Chief Shephard: (salutes) "Sorry for the quick thaw, Master Chief. Things are a little hectic right now. The disorientation should pass quickly."

Tech Officer MarcusCOM: (waves) "Welcome back, sir. We'll have you battle ready stat."

Tech Chief Shephard: "Chief, please look around the room. I need to get a calibration reading for your battle suit's diagnostics."

The Chief looks around.

Tech Chief Shephard: "Good. Thank you sir."

Tech Officer MarcusCOM: "I'm bringing your health monitors online, sir."

The HUD's health bars appear.

Tech Chief Shephard: "Vital signs look normal. No freezer burn. Okay sir, go ahead and climb out of the cryo tube."

The Master Chief gets out of the cryotube.

Tech Chief Shephard: "I gave you a double dose of the wake-up stim. Take a quick walk around the cryo bay and join me at the optical diagnostics station when you're ready."

Thom walks over, soon Master Chief follows him and stands on a red square.

Chief faces Thom and stands on the square for diagnostics station:

(AN: Skipping this skipping calibration)

Tech Chief Shephard: "Please follow me to the energy shield test station."

CroceaCOM: "Fire teams: Report to defensive positions Alpha through Sierra. Sensors show inbound Covenant boarding craft. Stand by to repel boarders."

The Chief steps into the square to set his shields.

Tech Chief Shephard: "Okay, bring his energy shields online please."

The Chief's shield meter appears, and charges to full.

Tech Officer MarcusCOM: "Alright. Shields read as fully charged."

Tech Chief Shephard: "Okay, sir. Bring them down to test the automatic recharge."

The Chief's shields get depleted, and recharge themselves again.

Tech Officer MarcusCOM: "Recharging normal. Showing green across the board."

COM"Bridge to Cryo 2, this is Captain Ironwood. Send the Master Chief to the bridge immediately."

Tech Chief Shephard: "Captain, we'll have to skip the weapons diagnostics and I-"

COM"On the double, crewman."

Tech Chief Shephard: "Aye aye, sir. (To the Chief) The skipper seems jumpy, we'd better get moving. We'll find you weapons later."

Tech Officer MarcusCOM: "Okay. I'll leave the self-diagnostics running, at least."

Tech Chief Shephard: "Good idea. You'd better get to your Evac group, Sam!"

Tech Officer MarcusCOM: "Affirmative. Just have to reset the computer and I'm outta here!"

Banging is heard on one of the observation chamber doors. An alarm activates and flashes red.

Tech Officer Marcus: "Oh God! They're trying to get through the door!"

The door breaks open and a Sangheili Major fires on Sam.

Tech Officer Marcus: "Security! Intruders in Cryo Two! No, please don't— (a plasma bolt hits Sam, and he falls) Agh!"

The Elite turns around and tries to shoot at the Master Chief from above, but can't get through the glass. The Elite runs off.

Tech Chief Shephard: (panicked) "Sam! Sam! (To the Chief) C'mon, we've got to get the hell out of here!"

Shephard unlocks the exit door.

Tech Chief Shephard: "This way!"

Shepard leads Master Chief out of Cryo 2 and down a corridor. Shepard tries to open the second door, which explodes, killing him. The Master Chief leaves the area and sees crewmen battling the Covenant while another crewman is killed by an explosion.

Crewman 1: "Behind us! They're right behind us!"

A few crewmen run into the room while the doors are closing.

Marine: "Secure those blast doors! Move! MOVE!"

A crewman runs away from the blast door, with a second directly behind him.

Crewman 3: "Wait for me!"

The crewman is killed by an explosion just as he reaches the blast doors, which shut slowly. Poor him.

Crewman: "Master Chief, sir, the situation's secure here. You're probably needed somewhere else!"

CroceaCOM: "Alert! All hands, boarding parties on port decks Four, Seven, and Twelve. Baker Team move to engage."

The Chief finds his way to another room where he comes face to face with a Minor Elite. It growls at him but is suddenly attacked by Marines, and the Elite flees.

Marine 1: "Chief, Crocea says get to the bridge, double quick!"

Throughout all this, Crocea continues to coordinate the crew's defense against the Covenant boarders.

CroceaCOM: "Warning! Covenant incursions on port decks Three and Nine. Alpha Team engage enemy boarders."

CroceaCOM: "Enemy boarding parties on starboard decks Eight through Ten. Echo Team intercept Covenant forces."

CroceaCOM: "Covenant boarding craft detected on port decks Four, Five, Seven, Eight, and Eleven. All available Combat Teams, respond!"

CroceaCOM: "Baker Team reports Covenant forces engaged on port deck Seven. Security teams move to assist."

CroceaCOM: "Warning! Covenant boarders on starboard decks Four and Six. Sierra Team reports heavy resistance! Security teams assist."

CroceaCOM: "Alert! Alpha and Charlie Teams report heavy fighting on port decks Five through Nine. Foxtrot Team move to starboard decks Eight and Ten, and stand by."

CroceaCOM: "Reserve Combat Teams Tango through X-Ray to port decks Five and Six, on the double!"

CroceaCOM: "Reserve Combat Teams Oscar and Romeo to port decks Nine through Eleven."

The Chief makes his way to a room where Private First Class Chips Dubbo, the immortal Aussie, is helping some crewmen battle the Covenant boarders.

PFC Chips Dubbo: "Sir! The Captain needs you on the bridge, ASAP! You better follow me."

The Chief follows Dubbo through a room full of dead or wounded Marines. Outside there's another fight between the crew and the Covenant.

PFC Chips Dubbo: "Get clear, Chief!"

The blast doors close locking the Covenant out.

The Chief and Dubbo get to the bridge:

PFC Chips Dubbo: "Captain Ironwood is waiting for you, sir!"

The Chief approaches Ironwood.

"Captain Ironwood" says Jaune-117 as he addresses the Captain.

Ironwood shakes the Jaune's hand.

"Good to see you, Master Chief. Things aren't going well. Crocea did her best, but we never really had a chance."

 _Crocea's avatar appears on the holodeck, her right hand on her hip and her shield in hanging loosely from her left, in combination with the smug expression she bore, evidenced her amused attitude._

"A dozen Covenant superior battleships against a single Halcyon-class light cruiser. Given those odds I'm content with three...make that four kills." To the Chief: "Sleep well?"

"No thanks to your driving, yes."

Crocea: (smiles) "So you did miss me."

A loud explosion rocks the bridge. The Chief lurches and Ironwood grabs a pedestal for support.

Captain Ironwood: "Report!"

Crocea: "It must have been one of their boarding parties! I'd guess an Antimatter Charge!"

Fire Control Officer: "Ma'am! Fire control to the main cannon is offline!"

Crocea: "Captain, the cannon was my last offensive option."

Captain Ironwood: "Alright then. I'm initiating Cole Protocol, Article 2. We're abandoning the Amber. That means you too, Crocea."

Crocea: "While you do what, go down with the ship?"

Captain Ironwood: "In a manner of speaking. The object we found, I'm going to try and land the Amber on it."

Crocea: "With all due respect, sir, this war has enough dead heroes."

Captain Ironwood: "I appreciate your concern, Crocea, but it's not up to me. Protocol is clear. Destruction or capture of a shipboard AI is absolutely unacceptable, that means you're leaving the ship. Lock in a selection of emergency landing zones, upload them to my neural lace, and then sort yourself for a hard transfer."

Crocea: "Aye aye, sir."

Crocea's avatar disappears.

Captain Ironwood: "Which is where you come in, Chief. Get Crocea off this ship. Keep her safe from the enemy. If they capture her, they'll learn everything. Force deployment, weapons research... Earth."

Master Chief: "I understand."

Captain Ironwood holding Crocea's data chip.

Crocea's avatar reappears.

Crocea: "The Amber will continue evasive maneuvers until you initiate a landing sequence. Not that you'll listen, but I'd suggest letting my subroutines handle the final approach."

Captain Ironwood: "Excellent work, Crocea. Thank you. Are you ready?"

Crocea looks about the bridge for a moment, then sighs.

Crocea: "Yank me."

Captain Ironwood pulls Crocea data chip out of the holodeck and gives it to the Jaune.

Captain Ironwood: "Good luck, Jaune-117."

The Chief slides the chip into the back of his helmet.

Crocea: "Hmm...your architecture isn't much different from the Amber's..."

"Don't get any funny ideas" replies Jaune

Jaune turns toward Ironwood, and the captain hands him a pistol.

"I don't keep it loaded, son. You'll have to find ammo as you go." Says Ironwood.

* * *

Walking off the bridge, the Jaune starts heading to the escape pods. After killing a trio of Unggoy, he makes his way to the mess hall where groups of Marines are engaging the Covenant.

Crocea: "Those Marines could use some help, Chief! Do what you do best!"

Jaune enters the mess hall and find a bunch wounded and dead marines. The Chief steps over a body of a dead Marine and picks up an Assault Rifle. The Chief leaves the mess hall and heads down a corridor. He comes across a group of three Marines fighting an Elite.

Running towards them, he quickly fires six round bursts into the Elite before sliding into its legs. The Elite roared in pain as its knees caved outward. Enraged, it attempted to grab Jaune, but he sidestepped and delivered a series of punches into the Sangehelli's ribs. The Elite staggered backward, its shields shimmered as they broke. Jaune pounced on to the Elite's chest, pulled out his titanium combat knife, and made short work of carving his kill within the roof of the alien's mouth. Finally, the Elite fell limp, dead and defeated.

After he had helped the marines kill the Elite, the ship is rocked by a violent explosion.

The three marines that the Chief encountered fighting the Major are shocked.

Marine 1: "What the hell? Did something just hit us?"

Marine 2: "Move it! Back to the airlock!"

An explosion comes from the airlock, caused by a Covenant Boarding Craft crashing into the ship, killing two Marines standing guard next to it. Covenant troops pour into the corridor.

Captain IronwoodCOM: "Reserve Combat Teams on decks Five through Nine, fall back to secondary defensive positions!"

Crocea: "They're using our lifeboat airlocks to attach their boarding craft. We go out and they come in! Clever bastards..."

When the Chief leaves the area:

Marine: "Go on ahead Chief. We will secure this airlock."

Captain IronwoodCOM: "Crew and Ops personnel on decks One through Four, report to Evac stations immediately!"

Upon finding another trio of Marines fighting Covenant while taking cover behind Combat Barriers:

Marine 3: "We're taking fire. We could use a hand!"

Captain IronwoodCOM: "Ops personnel on decks Nine through Twelve, report to Evac stations now!"

As the Chief comes into a room where the Covenant are on a ledge above him.

Crocea: "Covenant! On the landing above us!"

After the battle on the ledges:

Captain IronwoodCOM: "All hands, this is the Captain. Prepare to abandon ship! Combat Teams, repel boarders until Ops personnel are away. Good luck. Ironwood out."

As the Chief sees a life pod launching with pulse lasers bursting all around the airlocks.

Crocea: "The life pods are launching! We should hurry."

Captain IronwoodCOM: "All remaining crew and Ops personnel, hit the lifeboats! Fall back to Evac stations."

Plasma beams continue to hit the hull. Three life pods launch from the airlocks in sequence. The third one is hit by enemy fire and explodes.

Crocea: "The Covenant are destroying the life pods...they really don't want us on that ring."

As the Chief passes some blast doors:

Crocea: "Warning! Blast doors closing! (pause) We'll have to use the ship's maintenance access ways. Follow the NAV point, it will lead you to an opening."

Captain IronwoodCOM: "Combat teams Alpha through November, pull out to nearest Evac station!"

As the Chief enters the access tunnel:

Crocea: "I'm detecting Covenant movement outside the access ways. Activating motion sensor. Let's find a safe exit."

The Chief approaches the first door. Red dots surround his position on the motion sensor.

Crocea: "They're right on top of us! We need to find another way through."

"The Hell! Why are there so many of them" shout the Master Chief.

The Chief finds another locked door. Red dots still appear on the motion sensor.

Crocea: "We're too close! We need to find another route."

The Chief finds an unlocked door leading into a darkened room.

Crocea: "motion sensor shows all clear."

The Chief encounters a broken door.

Crocea: "Wait. We need to get through that door, but it's been damaged by an explosion. Analyzing... The door's control mechanism is offline, but it's taken a lot of damage. You should be able to bash it open with the butt of your weapon. Punch it, in both the door and your moving SPEED!"

The Chief melees the door and it opens.

Captain IronwoodCOM: "Combat Teams Sierra through Victor, prepare for Evac!"

As the Chief crosses through the control room for his cryo bay, he sees a trio of Elites looking around in the bay.

Crocea: "It looks like the Covenant wanted to catch you napping."

The Elite intruders spot the Master Chief, open fire on him (with no effect due to the glass protection), and soon leave the cryo bay.

The Chief leaves the control room and makes his way to another access tunnel.

Captain IronwoodCOM: "All combat personnel, fall back to tertiary defensive positions!"

Later, while the Chief passes through a damaged part of the ship:

Crocea: "The damage to the superstructure is extensive... I don't know how much more abuse the Amber can take."

Captain IronwoodCOM: "Combat Teams, fall back to secondary defensive positions!"

The Chief fights his way to the final airlock

When all of the immediate Covenant forces around the last airlock are defeated:

Crocea: "There's one last lifeboat! Quickly, get aboard before it launches!"

The Chief enters the last airlock.

The Bumblebee lifeboat hits Installation 04's atmosphere.

Frightened Marine: (thrown to the ground by an explosion) "Oh no, oh no!"(Picked up by the Chief and thrown into life pod) "Ahhh!"

Crocea: "Now would be a very good time to leave!"

The Chief sweeps his rifle into the hallway one last time to check for enemies, and then enters the lifeboat. He grabs onto a handhold on the ceiling, while the Marine he picked up crawls into a seat.

Master Chief: "Punch it."

Bumblebee Pilot: (seals her eye visor) "Aye aye, sir!"

The lifeboat launches out of the airlock.

Bumblebee Pilot: "We're disengaged. Goin' for minimum safe distance."

Panicking Marine: "We're gonna make it, aren't we, sir? I don't wanna die out here!"

The Chief pats him on the shoulder, giving the Marine slight encouragement.

Crocea: "Look!"

The Chief steps up front. Halo swings into view and the Bumblebee drops towards it

Marine: "What is that thing, Lieutenant?"

Bumblebee Pilot: "Hell if I know, but we're landin' on it."

Panicking Marine: "The Amber! She's been hit!"

The Chief dashes to the back of the lifeboat, and watches the Amber.

Crocea: "I knew it! The Amber's accelerating! Ironwood is going in manually!"

The Amber is struck multiple times by Plasma Torpedoes.

Bumblebee Pilot: "Heads up everyone, this is it! We're entering the ring's atmosphere in five!"

Crocea: "Sure you wouldn't rather take a seat?"

Master Chief: "We'll be fine."

The Chief grips the sides of the lifeboat, and bends his knees.

Crocea: "If I still had fingers, they'd be crossed..."

The Bumblebee heads into Installation 04's atmosphere.

Fade to black.

 **Hello readers to the next chapter in the story of Master Chief Petty Officer Jaune-117. Tried adding some dialog to make this slightly funnier, but next chapter will have plenty of humor. Chris took some time editing due to family reasons, but expect a new chapter every 1-2 weeks. Here is a slight omake to make it up.**

Omake: Return to sender

 _Several Spirits and Phantoms make their way towards the Pillar of Amber. All the Elites and Grunts aboard are ready to completely tear apart their ship. They attach themselves and board the Ship's docking bay. An entire squad rushes forward, but stops. In front of them, only three troops were sent to fight them._

 _Private First Class Chips Dubbo_

 _Staff Sergeant Qrow Branwen_

 _Master Chief Petty Officer Jaune-117._

 _Jaune is tossing a skull in his head, with a strange symbol carved in it._

" _Get BACK! THAT's THE GRUNT FUNERAL SKULL!" shouts an elite zealot._

 _As they tried to retreat, the ships couldn't open their loading bays fast enough._

" _Chief? Send them to Hell" casually asks Branwen._

" _With Pleasure." Chief aims his magnum given to him by Ironwood at the farthest grunt, and kills him with one shot to the head._

 _All three humans quickly run behind cover as the entire loading bay is filled with the plasmic explosions of grunt bodies._

 _The chain of drop ships behind them exploded, making a huge dent in the Covenant Armada._

" _Note to self: Don't melee grunts with that skull around" Chips said to himself._

 _(AN: never use grunt funeral with x4 explosions.)_

 **Well that's it for this week. And I'm not putting this in crossover section cause its empty as hell. This week's poll: In RWBY, is Pyhrra going to come back, Jaune is going to die in sacrifice, or he is going to be paired with someone else? On my profile people.**

Brought to you by KingSirk and Chris210racers. Check out Chris' profile for his knowledge (you can hear Tai Lopez in the background shouting "LamBourGHINI")


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, King here.

After along time of being on hiatus, I realized I'm not cut out for the fanfiction writing community. I just can't pull out new chapters. So that is why i'm leaving you readers with this ultimatum. I'll write one more chapter and see if I get inspired again. It will be done before August 11th. If i failed to get inspired multiple things may happen.

Try my best to find a co-writer

let someone else adopt the story (in which i'll hold a contest for chapter 4)

Have the story done.

Its a hard thing to pull out chapters, and even harder to make it fun. I try to make it better each chapter. See you before august 11th. reply with thoughts of the story or if you want to become an editor of the story (one that helps co-write, not just makes it factual).

Thank you to all my followers.

I'll make this the best damn chapter yet.


End file.
